Show me love
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Atem father is terribly ill and the last thing he wants is to see his son; the next king to marry. Yugi was chosen, but Atem treats him like a slave then his 'queen'. Yugi is looking for love; will he find?
1. Chapter 1

This idea suddenly topped into my head, so sorry if it's boring or stupid. Enjoy

Hail to the pharaoh who his people looks up to for safty and honor, but may the gods of Ra cry uppon this sad day, as the King of Egypt lays ill in his bed. His sixteen year old son Atem sits by his side. Aknamkanon knew his time as pharaoh was cutting shore, so he made the desition to find a wife for his young son. "Atem"

The prince head shot up when he hears his father call him name. He quickly stands and leans over the bed, so his father could see him. "Yes father?"

"Get Seth right now." He ordered. Atem dropped to one knee as a way to obay his command.

"Right away father." Atem was running out the pharaohs room calling for the High Preist. Anknamkanon listen for the door to shut before he speaks.

"Oh Mighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of you please hear my cry. Help me find the right wife for your soon to be next king. Guide him with you might and bring happiness to our people." He finished his prayer to Ra right when the door opens. Atem and Seth came running. He held up his hand to stop them from taking another move. "Son, I would like to talk to Seth alone."

Atem frowned at his father, as he gives him a simple bow before walking out of the room. Seth stood where he stand until his king gives him an order. "Seth, come here."

Seth walked to the end of the kings bed. "Yes my pharaoh?"

"Seth, you know I don't have long."

"Yes sire"

"I want Atem married before my passing, so what I want from you is to invite all teen at the age of fifteen to come to the palace in four days. No one from outside of Egypt because there is not much time." His voice was getting weaker, as he gives the high priest his orders.

"Boys and girls sir?"

"A innocent, trusting, and responsible teen that can give my son a child; now get to work Seth."

Seth kneeled down once his orders were given. "Yes my pharaoh." Seth raced out the door. Right when the nurse came in with her kings medicine.


	2. Chosen

Atem was nervous, as he puts on his crown when his slaves dressed him. His father broke the news to him about his up coming married two days ago and now todays the day that his soon-be queen be chosen. He walks out to the balcony to see his father's people standing right outside the wall of the palace, for that they can bow to their next king and queen of their land.

A loud on his chamber door disturbed his thoughts. Atem didn't both to turn around as he gives his order for them to enter. "My prince, it is time. The pharaoh awaits for your arrival in the throne room."

"Every well then. I shall be down there in a bit, thank Mai." Mai took her leave to inform her king. Atem stared out to his village for a while longer before taking his leave to the throne room.

All the slaves that Atem passed bowed out of respect to their next king, but he didn't pay no attention to them and just kept walking until he reach the doors to the throne room. The guides that blocks the door opened for him.

Atem sees his father sitting on his throne, waiting for his son. "Ah Atem, we were just about to begin. Take your place my side my son so that we may choose your queen." Atem didn't say a work, as he takes his place by his father. "Bring in the first."

The king said with a powerful voice. As the doors opened a girl with a rich tan came in. She bowed down and took a deep breath.  
>"My king. They chose me because I am the most beautiful and inno-"<br>"Enough." the king cut her off.  
>"Innocent? Pitiful. I know your father. He sales you around for money. You are very far from innocent." The king extended his hand towards the girl.<br>"Take her away. You are not good enough my son." The guides grabbed each of her arms and began dragging her out the throne room. "Send in the next." he motioned and the door opened again.

The king was very bored and he didn't do anything to mask it. His pale arm was put under his cheek holding his head. His eyes were dropping. Atem was feeling the same way as his father turned away ten girls so far. Some did have the innocent, but no trust.  
>The doors opend yet again and a small figure covered from head to toe in silk stepped it with their hood up. The King raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at the figure as it approached the king. It bowed down and the King could hear the frantic heartbeat.. "Speak." a deep baritone voice boomed all over the room.<p>

"My king." said person felt like his breath stopped. The small figures voice sounded like a doves coo. So smooth and light. The figure narrowed his amethyst eyes, the only thing that could be seen. The king wondered, eyes like that were very rare.  
>"I was chosen because of my innocence, trusting and the respect that I have for the people." the figure gripped a peace of his tunic.<p>

"Remove your hood." the figure was a little nervous about the kings demands, but they had to do what they been. Slowly, but bravery, the figure removed their hood as they kept their head down. "Look at me."

The firgure looked up slowly. Everyone gasp in shock at they see. This figure was a look a like Atem, but the only differnts was the hair and eyes. The king became fearious, as he stands. "What's the meaning of this? Is this some kind of joke? Not only are you a boy, but you dare to look like my son! What's your name?"

"Yugi Motuo my pharaoh and no this is not a joke. This was the look I was born with." Yugi was getting scared.

"Your a boy, you can't bare children." Atem spoke out.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat before he dared to speak. "I actually can prince. I have the eye of Ra tattoo on my arm. I had it since I born." Yugi explained, but Prince Atem didn't believe it one bit.

"Father, I think this is a joke." He whispers low to his father. "Just throw him out."

"Silence! That is rare thing to happen." Aknamkanon made his orders." Remove his silk, so that I can see this tattoo of what he says is true." The guards around him tore off his silk, leaving yugi cizian clothing. Aknamkanon marched over to the young boy and grabbed his arm. Yugi let out yelp when his king roughly took his arm. He didn't dare to look at the king as he analyzed his arm sharply, like he wanted to lazer a hole through his arm. "This is impossible. This has not happen in eighty-four years. This child," He looked yugi in the face. "is the chosen one from the God of Ra."

Atem looked between his father and Yugi, not getting a good feeling about what his father was thinking. "Father" Aknamkanon spoke out.

"Yugi Motou, you are chosen to be my son's queen."

"Father" Atem stepped forward. "he is a boy. I thought you wanted me to marry a girl."

"Atem, this is a gift from Ra. He answered my prayer, so I shall not make him angry." He said as he looked back at his frustrated son, who stands by the throne. Yugi can sense his anger that he look down at the marble floor. "Now Atem no more arguing, the wedding will take place tomorrow. Not another word." Aknamkanon raised his hand stop Atem before he speaks. He looks down at the child. "Stand up Yugi." And Yugi did. "Guards, take him to Atem's chambers."


	3. Rules

Yugi was pushed in the chamber of his soon-to-be husband's room. The door locked before Yugi could even have a chance to open it. Yugi never wanted this to happen. He didn't plan on being the prince newest queen. He was just sitting outside by the road, watching the kings guards take every teen out of their houses when one of the guards saw him. He didn't pay any attention to them when they head his way, thinking that their was some girl behind him, but what caught him off guard was when they grabbed his arm and threw in the carrage. He remembers yelling out to the guards, telling them that he was boy.

"Flashback

"Please let me out I'm not a gir!" Yugi yelled at the guards that was following close behind the carriage.

One of the guards were nice enough to speak their reason for taking him. "I understand that, but we were informed by one of the lady's at the stand about you. About you having the tattoo of Ra."

End flashback

That was the end of the conversation then. Yugi looked around the chambers of Atem. He didn't want to risk of touching anything, so he walks to a dark corner of the room and sits down and wait.

Apov

'I can't believe this! Out of all the girls that waits behind the throne door, my father decided to marry me off to a boy.'

I walk through the halls to get back to my chamber, so that I can sleep this nightmare off.

But when I walked through my door, something caught my eyes that was sitting in the dark corner. I lite up the torch that hangs on each sides of my bedroom door. I make out figure that sits in the corner of my room. He was shaking either out of fear or he was cold. I leaned against the doors with my arms crossed against my chest. "What are you doing."

"Nothing"

Okay, now that he was here I can lay out some rules. "Alright listen up Yugi, I don't like you. Just because we are getting married tomorrow dose not mean I like or even 'love' you. Are you getting what I am saying right now?"

"Y-yes"

"Good, now rules. No sleeping in my bed, no kissing because I already have to do that tomorrow, no holding hands, and no leaving this palace. You are my queen tomorrow, so you follow my rules. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes my k-king." A smiled hearing the fear in his voice. I uncross my arms and began to under dressing, not caring that I was naked in front of him; he's going to have to get use to it anyways.

I climbed into my king size bed and got comfortable under the covers. I looked over to Yugi, he was still shaking in the corner. I rolled my eyes and threw him an extra pillow that was on the bed. The pillow hit him straight in the face. "Now go to sleep." I pulled the sheets over my chest and turned my back to him; hoping to get some sleep before my nightmare begins tomorrow.


	4. Breakfast

Yugi's pov

I didn't know how long I sat there alone in the dark corner hugging the only soft thing in my arms; watching the prince sleep, but then I notice that the sun was coming up from over the village. I place pillow beside me before getting up. I headed outside onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. I always loved the colors of the sky when the sun comes up.

I was just staring out into village when I felt my tears running down my face. 'I'm no longer one of those people. I will be one of the princes pets. People won't see as their queen, no; they will see me just a gift to their next king.' I sobbing became heavier. I rested my forehead on the balcony railing and continue my grieve.

"Why are you crying?" I spun around and saw the prince standing there shirtless. I quickly dropped my to my knees and bowed.

"Good morning prince."

"Good morning Yugi. You didn't answer my question." I kept my head down, not really knowing how to answer his question. So I just kneeled there." Are you crying to try and sympathy? The only person that needs sympathy is me. I'm the one who has to marry you! The only reason I'm doing this is because of my father. I'm next in the throne and all you will be is a tool." I shut my eyes tight at his words. My tears were dripping from my nose and on the marble floor. "You will just give me a child and I take care of everything else. Now stop crying and get up. We are having breakfast with my father." The prince then took his leave, leaving me there broken on my knees. My entire body began to shake that I clapped on the floor.

"What did I do to disserve this? Oh Ra please help me."

Apov

I went down for breakfast while Yugi was still in my room either crying or getting dress like I said. Father was waiting for my arrival in the diner area. One of servants rushed over and pulled out a chair for me right next to my father. I took place and my food was place in front of me. "Atem, where is your queen to be?"

"He is getting dress father." I picked up an apple and took a bite. Father smiled at my answer.

"Did he sleep well?"

"I believe so." Maybe I wouldn't be so bad to not tell him that I made him sleep on the floor. Ten minutes later, the doors open and Yugi came walking in. He was dress as a Egyptian queen. He wore a white silk skirt that was cut on one side to expose his right leg, alone a top that expose his flat belly, gold wrist locks, gold ankle bracelets. His eyes were kohl perfectly.

Father stood up. "Ah Yugi, you look perfect. I hope you slept well." Yugi dropped down on one kneel.

"I did my pharaoh." He stands back away from table, not taking a seat.

"Well come sit and eat."

"With all do respect my pharaoh, I'm not really hungry. I would like to go out by the lake: if that's okay?" I snuck a glimpse at Yugi. 'What is he doing? Is he trying to make me look bad?' I cut in before my father could step in.

"Yugi, you need to eat, so do sit down and join us; after all you are my _bride_." I said that last place like it was sour. I can tell that he caught that as well.

"But my prince,"

"Sit"

It was mostly an order. He rushed over and one of the servants pulled his chair out that was right next to mine. He didn't say one word the entire time we had breakfast. He just sat there staring at his food, like I poisoned it. He word only talk if my dad ask him a question.

My blood boiled with anger, as he continues to sit there. Father stood up from his seat. " I shall be leaving and get everything prepared. The wedding will take place before sunset."

"Yes father." I looked over to Yugi. "Yugi you may leave and head to lake like you asked." His head shot up and the biggest that I ever seen grew on his face.

"Thank you my price."


	5. wedding

Chaper 5

Yugi pov

I stared at my own reflection in the water, as I sat there in the tall grass listening to the birds. Before I was taken, the birds were my own friend. I stared at a sad person that was staring right back at me. I can tell that he was about to cry. His freedom was taken away from him in a single moment.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, but the sun was disappearing slowly. I can see my shadow disappearing from my side. I looked up and looked at the redish purple in the sky. 'Oh no, it's almost time.' I had the half of mind to make a run to the wall that leads me to my freedom, but before I could get the chance to do so, I heard someone walking up behind me.

"My queen, we must go in now. I have to get you ready for your wedding."

I didn't get up though. I just sat there staring at the sky. "a wedding is suppose to be fore happy endings; not the beginning of their nightmares."

"My queen, I don't know-"

"Please stop calling me that: I am no queen. I'm just a fit for your prince toy."

"I am sorry, but we must go in. The king and prince will be waiting for us." I let out a low sigh before standing up. I knew there was no way out of this. I am forever doomed to the prince of Eygpt. The one person that hates me for being a boy. I turned around to face a slave who looks so tired and weak. I can tell that she was having a hard time standing on her own two feet. I can see the brusies on her face, arms and legs.

"You don't look so good." I stepped up closer to her, but I saw the fear in her eyes when I did so. So I froze in my place and not move a single muscle. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you have a name."

"No, It's been so long since I had a name. My parents forced me to work for the king, so that they can get money."

I gasp at her little story. Is this how my ending will be? Abused and used?

~X~

I stood there in front of the gold marble walls just staring at my reflection in the princes chambers. I was dressed in a silk white shirt, gold branletes on my wrist and ancles, the gold bands around my uppers arms had a thin while clothing hanging from them. The egptian eye necklace hangs around my neck. My eyes were done perfectly; I just hope my tears won't ruined them.

My soon to be husband was with his king. I can hear the cheering of their people, as they watch their future king to be wed. When the drums started, my whole entire body froze. "It has begun." I whispered at my reflection; just when the chambers doors open. The princes guards came walking in.

"They are waiting for you now, Queen Yugi." I can hear the disgust in his voice, as he said my name. I felt a little sick from hearing it. I turned my head to stare at the two guards that will escorting me to the outside balcony.

"So it starts"

~X~

Atem pov

If someone in crowd could just shoot me with his arrow to kill me, I will welcome it. I stood by my fathers throne that was set right outside infront of his people, as they wait for my wedding.

When the drums started the people began cheering louder. 'So it has begun' I thought to my myself when father stood up from his throne. The drummer was picking up the speed when he walks forward to the railing. Father raises his hands up for complete silence.

"My children, the heavens smile down uppon this wonderful day. They day were you see your future king wed to the chosen one from the god of Ra himself. He is a child of a mircle. He can give my son a child. Who am I to disappoint the gods by not for filling their wishes for my son to marry this boy andy by god he shall." I can the people whispering to each other, as I rolled my eyes. "Now I present you, your new queen of Egpyt; Yugi Mouto." The drums began once again and the cheers of my people. I walked up by my father.

I smiled down at me, as I smiled right back at him. I placed a hand on my shoulder, so that I give him my full attenion. "You doing the right thing for our people Atem. Treat him right or you will loss the one thing you will love the most. Remember that my so." I'm already lossing some him, so what's the point.

"Yes father." He gives a hug like proud father he was before turning me to the closed curtains. I can a small figure standing behind it. 'So this is it.'

Yugi pov

'This is it'


	6. Vows

The curtains finally open, Yugi felt his heart stopping beneath his chest. It felt like he playing a never ending play by being the 'perfect' 'queen' for this majesty, but in real life he was victim of a loveless marriage. When he opened his eyes; his eyes landed on Atem. He didn't look impressed at all. He had this motionless look and boredness in his eyes; that it made Yugi want to run away, but he just held his breath and took steady baby steps to his groom.

The pharaoh had this smile on his face, as Atem held his hand out towards Yugi. As Yugi now stands before his price, the pharaoh started.

"We are gather here today; to watch our future join hands on this holy day. My son, Prince Atem, will be taking hands with the miracle child that lives on this day."

Yugi and Atem eyes were kept to the ground besides looking at their joined hands. Yugi's eyes began with his own sorrow tears, but he didn't dare let them fall. They don't deserve to see his tears since they are reason for his depression.

"Atem you may say your vow."

Atem released one hand to turn to the people who waits. He raised one hand and began his vow. "I Prince Atem, son of Pharaoh Akunadmum, take thee Yugi Moto, to be my wife, I promise to stay my his side through the end of time. I promise to love and cherish ever moment by his side. With this ring, I take thee." 'Lies, it's all lies!' Yugi screamed in his head over and over.

'Awwe', came from the crowed. Akunadmum wasn't paying any attention when Atem rolled his eyes, but Yugi saw it. He had the half of mind to stomp on his foot, but he didn't want to be whipped or punished anyway, so he just stood there.

Akunadmum now turned to Yugi. "Yugi, your turn."

Keeping his eyes closes, as he raised his arm up slowly, keeping his elbow glued to his side. "I Yugi Moto, a civilian amongst other, take thee Prince Atem, to my husband, I promise to never leave his side through our 'good' times and horrible time. With this ring I take thee. " When Yugi finished his speech, they turned and face each other again before placing the rings on each others fingers.

Akunadmum waved over two guards that had crowns on two separate pillows; one meant for the princess and the other for the prince. Akunadmum turned the two around. He started with Atem first. His crown has the eye of Horus. He lifted the crown in the air for his people to view and everyone just broke out their cheering. "The crown of the Horus, to your prince." The pharaoh places the crown gently on his sons head.

Yugi blocked out the rest of the event that was happening. He didn't heard his king speech for his crown, but he knew it over when he felt a heavy melt around his head. "And here you have Prince Atem and Queen Yugi."

~X~

Yugi pov

After the wedding, Atem and I headed to the throne room where the reception was being held for us. I tried to force a smile on my face the entire time, but I couldn't act anymore when the stars came out. While Atem was talking to his father; I was about to sneak out of the door until

Akunadmum priest walked right in front of me blocking my path to my exit. "Hello my 'princess'? Are you enjoying yourself?" He handed me a cup of grape juice.

"Y-yes" My face hurt to much for me to put on a fake smile again.

"You look sad."

"I'm just tired Priest."

"My name is Seth young 'princess'-"

"Okay" I cut him off by holding a hand up. "Enough with the 'Princess' stuff Seth, I'm a boy."

A amusing smile grew on his face, as he begins to chuckle to himself. Great now I know he has no respect for me. "I understand that young Yugi, but you are the chosen one to be Princess for my Prince. Good night my 'Princess'." He gives me a half bow before taking his leave. It looked like he is off looking my husband. I looked down at juice; I can that sad little boy. I can feel his tears running down my face and a drop of tear drip into my drink.

I looked around the room. I don't fit in here. This is my place, but I am forever trapped here now.


	7. Please stop

When the ceremony was nearly over I took my escape to the prince's chambers. When I barged into the chambers, the first thing I did was throw my crown on the bed and began ripping off jewelry like it was burning fire against my skin. I walked outside and stared at the stars.

"My 'Queen' " I spun around to see Mai picking up the jewelry that I pretty much toss on the ground. "I can tell something is troubling you. I saw you leave your own ceremony and I came to see if everything was alright."

"Everything is fine Mai. I just got tired."

"Oh?" I turn back around to let her continue her work. "Your highness-"

"Stop calling me that."

"My apologies, do want me to get your ready for bed?"

I waited a moment before answering her question. "No, I'll do it myself"

"Ever well, goodnight" I listened to her footstep until they disappear along the sound of the door closing.

"Goodnight"

~X~

I sat there in the dark waiting for the prince to arrive. It was almost a few hours before his doors slams open. I looked up at his face to nothing , but anger. "Where were you? You just left me there without a single word!"

I didn't say anything besides stare at him. "don't just look at me: say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

Atem didn't seem to like my chose of words because he stormed over and forced me to my feet. "Don't you dare speak to like that again!" His hands tighten around my upper arms.

"Ow your hurting me." I struggled a bit against him to try to get him to loosen his grip off me, but he was stronger. "Atem let me go."

"Prince Atem!" Before I could say anything else, he backhands me in the face. The impacted forced my body to hit the ground hard.

I crawled backward to try and get away from him, but he grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me back. My nails scratched hard on the marble floor. I tried to fight by way out, but I was too small and weak against him. "Stop, please."

Atem then forced me to my feet and threw me on the bed. I can fell my heart running hundred miles an hour when he crawled on top of me. "No, no no please!" I knew what was coming next. "Please don't do this! Please Atem!"

"Shut up!" He landed a punch right in my face. My body turned half way before he forced me back, so that I was looking straight at him.

Third pov

Yugi was still struggling to get Atem off of him, but he knew that it wasn't going to be possible. Atem locked Yugi's hands together before ripping of his clothes piece by piece. "No! No!' Atem pulled down his bottoms down. "Not like this! I begging you Prince!" His begging was not helping him one bit because Atem thrust right into him; without no preparations or anything. "AHHHHH! AAHAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" No matter how loud Yugi screams. No came to help him, so for the rest of the night he was beaten and raped.

~X~

The next morning at breakfast Yugi was just sitting there at the table; pale, tired, and broken. Atem was sitting right next to him having a conversation his this father about their wedding last night. The servants did a great job of covering up the bruises that were on his face because the pharaoh couldn't see his busted lip, black eye, bruises on his cheek, and the hand prints on his body. He didn't have the stomach to look at his King or the food that was on his plate. Atem would sneak glances at him. He feels a little guilty about what he did, but the key word is a little.

Seth came walking into the meal room and towards Akunadmum. He whispered something in his ear. "Oh? Alright then." Akenadmum stood up from his chair. "Excuse me, I must take my leave early, but please continue eating." He patted Atem on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Atem watches his father until he was completely out of the room. When the doors closed he turned his attention to Yugi. "Look Yugi-"

"I don't care what you have to save my prince. I'm here to be your queen and give you a child; plan and simple." Yugi stood up fast that it delivered a sharp pain down his back, but he just ignored the pain and walked out with Atem watching.


	8. Sad Yugi

I speed out the doors as fast as my legs could take me; it hurt, but I didn't let that stop me. I needed to get away. I wish that I could far away, but the walls were too heavily guarded for me to even try. I ran out of the palace without even bothering to look at the wall. My heart wouldn't take it if all I do is stare at it all day. I walked through the path that I made in the garden, but I was walking I picked up a flower and took a whiff of it. "Mmm the flowers, their nice." I took another whiff before putting it under my hair and on top of my ear. The sun felt nice against my skin; it wasn't cold like it was in palace, but a little windy. Inhaling the wind, as I closed my eye soak in the bath of the sunlight. I guess my body was enjoying the sun so much that it began rocking side to side with my head held high.

_"Mommy what is the king like?"_

_Flashback_

_"Hehe well I not really sure; no body really met him, but he is the man that keeps us safe. That is why we much worship him."_

_Mommy tucked me into bed and placed a barrel of water right next to my bed. She gently lays down right to me and pulled me into her arms. The only light in the room was from moon and stars. "Can he really protect us mother even after what happen to daddy?"_

_Her arms tense when mention daddy. It's been a long time since he died. He was coming home one night with a loaf of bread that we could finally afford for once, but before he could make it home: he was mugged and stabbed. He showed up covered in red and short of breath. Mommy was crying and I was hiding behind the door, as father was laying on her lap. Their hands were firmly gripping one other. Then after a while he went to sleep and never woken up again. "What happen to your father was not the kings fault sweetheart."_

_"He will take care of us forever right?" _

_Mommy chuckled and pulled me closer. "Of course sweetheart, never loss your doubt Yugi."_

_Flashback over_

"I wish you be here mom, just to see how wrong you really were. You said that the king was here to protect us, but look at me mom; I'm nothing but a tool." I pulled my knees up and laid my forehead gently down right on them.

Third pov

Unknown to Yugi that Atem was watching was watching the whole time he was out there. Atem started to feel bad about what he did to Yugi, but to him a queen must follow by the king. "Ra, he needs to stop slacking or else father will be disappointed in me." Atem muttered to himself. Right behind him he hear light footsteps behind me. "Yes Seth?"

"The king needs you right away."

"Is it something important or something that could wait for a couple of minutes."

Seth looked through the scroll seeing the answer he was looking for was in there. "Umm about your queen."

"The it can right." Atem spun around and walked passed Seth. "I have to go to the training center. Tell him I'll meet him in an hour or so."


End file.
